The Return of the Dark Knight
by Aslan's Author
Summary: For the past three years John Blake has taken up the mantle of The Batman, however when a new villain emerges in Gotham City and with John seriously injured Bruce Wayne the original Batman was don the mask again and try and save Gotham from the crimes of this madman. Post TDKR Please Read and Review


The Return of the Dark Knight

Chapter One

The alleyway was dark and smelled of rotting garbage, one man stood alone in the darkness patiently waiting. He looked at his watch a few times and swore to himself as he saw the late hour.

Suddenly car headlights erupted in the alleyway causing the man to protect his eyes; he was now visible wearing a long brown trench coat and short grey hair which showed his age. He waited nervously as the door to the passenger side of the car opened and a figure emerged and stood in front of the car.

"Your late" the man in the trench coat muttered

"I am so sorry Lieutenant, problems arose" the other figure responded in a male voice, he then stepped forward and showed that he was thin man with neatly trimmed black hair and wearing an expensive grey business suit.

"You know I can't be seen doing this, especially since I'm in charge of Major Crimes" the man in the trench coat whispered furiously

"Relax Lieutenant Bennett; you look like you're going to pass out" the man in the suit replied

He then approached Bennett and revealed a brown briefcase which he held in his right hand, he held it up to him and watched with a smirk on his face as Bennett flicked open the case to reveal it full up to the brim with money.

Bennett couldn't help but smile, he then looked back at the man and smiled at him as he closed the case and took it into his own hand.

"It seems enough" Bennett said

"Now, my employer has another favour to ask from you" The man quickly said with a wide smile

"No more favours if Commissioner Macready finds out then I'm a wanted man"

"If you don't do this favour for him then you're a dead man, he told me to give you this if you were having trouble being persuaded" the man answered reaching inside his jacket pocket and pulling out a black envelope with a green question mark on it.

He then smirked and went back to the car and jumped back into the passenger side, the car reversed down the alleyway and soon the headlights had disappeared causing the alley to plunge into darkness once again.

Bennett quickly pulled a lighter out from his coat pocket and flicked the top open to reveal the small flame which was giving him a small bit of light,. He managed to open the envelope with some difficulty before slowly removing a small black card which also had a green question mark on it.

It took him a moment to look at the words written in green ink and slowly his hands started trembling as he figured out the meaning of the words.

_The Sky is Blue_

_The Grass is Green_

_The Sun is Yellow_

_But how would we make one of those turn red?_

_It depends on who turns up Dead!_

* * *

The music blared around the street despite the lateness of the hour, the gang of male youths wearing black leather jackets with spikes on the shoulders all stood under the tracks overhead where a train would occasionally shoot pass.

A young woman walked down the street, she was wrapped up in a blue cardigan and was sporting a dark red handbag. She put her head down as she passed the gang but that did not make her invisible.

"Hey you"! One of the voices shouted

She began walking faster but footsteps could be heard behind before she was grabbed roughly by the elbow and pushed up against the side of a building. She saw that there were about six members of the gang and each one of them was wearing evil grins on their faces.

"Why so fast pretty lady" one of the boys said

"Please leave me alone" she begged her eyes watering up

"We might consider it, if you give us your bag" another one said

She slowly handed the bag over which was snatched from her hand and all the contents were then poured onto the floor in front of her. She bit her lip as they kicked the stuff away that they didn't want and started greedily fighting over her purse.

"Now please will you let me go"? She asked in a quiet voice

"Not before you give us something else" one the men muttered with a smirk as he approached her and began kissing her neck. She tried to struggle but it was no use, she was pulled to the ground where the man straddled her and quickly undid the zipper of the black jeans he was wearing.

"No please"! She begged desperately

"Make it quick Smitty, we all want a go" one of the youths said

Smitty started rubbing her legs as he began kissing her neck once again, tears were now falling from the woman's eyes as she wanted nothing more than to run away.

"Help me please"! She screamed

"Shut up Bitch"! Smitty snarled slapping her across the face causing her to see stars

Then suddenly a black piece of wire wrapped itself around Smitty's waist and yanked him up in the air causing him to scream. The other youths all looked round in shock only to have a dark figure drop down from the train tracks and land in the middle of them.

The woman watched in the amazement as the figure fought all of the youths with ease, he punched and kicked until all of the men were on the ground. The figure slowly approached her and the woman immediately recognised the unmistakable costume of The Batman.

She remembered the rumours of his death three years ago after the terrible attack from the terrorist Bane, but somehow he resurrected himself as he was sighted again only a few months later doing what he does best, taking on the criminals of Gotham.

"Are you alright"? He asked in a quiet voice

"Yes" she whispered as he slowly helped her to his feet

She looked into those dark eyes and immediately found herself in some kind of trance; he just stared at her as she stood in front of him.

"I can't believe it's you" she mumbled

"Are you sure you're okay"? He asked

"Yes I'm fine, I'm Sarah by the way Sarah Thomas" she replied hurriedly

"It was nice to meet you Sarah, now I suggest you go home" he responded before walking into the shadows and slowly disappearing.

* * *

The lights slowly turned on to reveal an underground bunker, the lift stopped at the bottom and the roof of the black tank like vehicle opened to reveal Batman who quickly stepped out of it and moved his way over to where many computer monitors stood.

He sat down and the monitors and took of his mask to reveal a young man with short black hair. He typed away at the computers until he heard the doors of the side elevator open and a man with brown hair and a brown moustache stepped out. He wore a pair of brown glasses and smiled at the sight of the caped crusader at the computers.

"Another busy night Blake"? He asked cheerfully

"You could say that Commissioner" he replied with a smile of his own

"It's Jim now remember, I'm retired" Gordon replied walking over to him and standing beside him as Blake resumed his typing.

"I never agreed with that decision" Blake responded with a smirk

"It was my time John" Gordon quickly said before looking back at the black vehicle sitting at the end of the bunker.

Blake turned and saw what Gordon was looking at and gave a small smile, he then stood up and started slowly getting himself out of the suit. Gordon watched as he took off his cape followed by his belt and eventually the entire thing now sat on a metal table leaving Blake dressed in a simple grey t-shirt and black sweat pants.

"She running okay now"? Gordon asked nodding to the vehicle

"Yeah Mr. Fox got her working again, not surprising really since the Tumblers are one of his babies" Blake answered as he pressed a button by the computers causing something with black caged doors to rise from the floor.

The doors opened to reveal an empty shelving area; Blake quickly placed the suit in there and allowed his hand to linger over the bat in the middle of the chest before the cage disappeared into the floor.

"Blake, the past three years you have been dealing with nothing but street thugs and the occasional bank robber, maybe you should take a break" Gordon pushed gently

"Bruce Wayne would never have taken a break" Blake reminded him as he sat back down at the screens and started typing away.

"Bruce Wayne is gone John, you don't need to be exactly like him just because you to put on the mask" Gordon replied before he walked over to the side elevator and disappeared from view when the doors shut leaving Blake alone staring at the screens and pondering on the words.

* * *

Bruce Wayne sat up breathing heavily and covered in sweat, he looked over at the woman lying next to him with a hand on his chest and a concerned look on her face. He sighed and pulled back the covers and stepped out of the bed and placed black pyjama bottoms on.

"Another nightmare"? The woman asked as she pushed the long brown hair away from her face.

"Nothing I haven't had before" Bruce replied as he opened two doors to reveal a small balcony and below it the lights of Rio De Janeiro glistened.

The woman got out of bed revealing that she was wearing a plain white nightie and walked over to him where she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Bruce talk to me" Selina whispered

"There's nothing to talk about" he responded

"Bruce what you did was amazing, but you have to expect that being Batman took its toll on you" she said

Bruce just shook his head and moved away from her, he looked around their bedroom and sighed at the stylish room which showed they could still live in luxury with a king size bed accompanied with on suite where a shower and Jacuzzi were placed.

"Who was it this time, Bane or the Joker"? Selina asked refusing to drop the subject

"Neither" Bruce replied with a sigh

"Ra's Al Ghul then" Selina countered

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair, slowly he nodded causing Selina to walk over to him and wrap her arms around his muscular shoulders.

"I just can't get rid of them" he whispered

"It will be alright, the dreams will pass" she said smoothly

"I miss Gotham" he admitted

"I know, but you made the decision"

Bruce nodded and turned to face her he looked into her eyes and gave her a small smile, yet as he stared at the beautiful woman in front of her he couldn't help but think about the tall buildings of Gotham city as well as the faces of Alfred, Lucius, Gordon and even John Blake who he left the cave too hoping he would become his successor as the new Batman, he did not disappoint.

"Maybe one day we could go back" Selina suggested

"Yeah one day" Bruce muttered

"You don't have to forget it Bruce, it will always be our home"

Bruce smiled at her and brought his lips to hers, he loved this woman with all his heart and she had been a huge comfort for the past three years since he defeated Bane and faked his death to begin a new life away from Gotham and Batman.

"I love you Selina Kyle" he said as they broke apart

"I love you too, now come on Bats back to bed" she smirked

He laughed and laid back down in the comfortable bed, Selina laid down beside him and placed her head on his chest. After a while she began breathing softly showing that she was asleep, he kept thinking about his past life and very slowly he closed his eyes and finally drifted off back to sleep.

**Well that was the first chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it and will review **


End file.
